Freddy's Magical Shopping Mall
Freddy's Magical Shopping Mall Freddy's Magical Shopping Mal'''l is a medium-sized store for adults to buy things, along with animatronics to entertain kids. However, the Animatronics have become somewhat unpredictable at night, where the animatronics try to stuff you into a extra costume when your not paying attention. Gameplay Objects can be used with them in hand, or picked up if not already in the inventory, by right clicking. Upon starting a new night, one will find themselves in a small office, resembling the one from the original Five Nights at Freddy's. Pressing 'E' will cause the inventory to be toggled, allowing the player to use any items they acquired. One can also drag around items by using the left mouse button and holding it down while having their cursor on a item. When starting a new night, the player looses all items acquired, and receives 4 new items. Those items being a taser, a baton, and a monitor. The 4th item, is what is thought to be a solar powered flashlight, (due to it not having a usage limit but rather a cooldown time) which can be activated by holding down the CTRL key. After 4 seconds of using it, you must wait 2 seconds to use it again. Anything less then that makes it a 1 second cool down. The player can walk around by using WASD controls or the arrow keys. You can squat/sit in a chair (if near one) by pressing Shift. Pressing Shift again caused you to jump back up. Pressing the space bar causes the player to jump (or hop slightly if crouching). Pressing a movement key twice rapidly makes the character sprint. However, there is a energy meter, and if it empties, one must wait until it is at least halfway full in order to sprint again. Attempting to sprint while squatting is futile, as one must first get up, then they can sprint again. It is possible to rejuvenate their energy faster by simply sitting on a chair. The player does not have a health bar, but his/her screen will turn red more and more as he/she gets more and more hurt. (Causing the player to be nearly blinded in redness if severely injured) Animatronics The animatronics always start at 1 AM, giving the player 1 hour to gather wits and items. However, if the player gets to close, they will turn on/move immediately. A list of the animatronic movement patterns are here: *Freddy Fazbear: Freddy always attempts to get to the office slowly, but when he does move, he actually moves farther then any other animatronic at once (excluding Foxy), due to moving 2 rooms at once. Upon getting near the office, one must either wear a empty costume head (if one is daring enough to go to backstage to get one, where Springtrap lurks) or close the door in time. Failing to make 1 of these procedures will end up causing Freddy to make the power go out, ending in a fatal jumpscare. *Bonnie the Bunny: Bonnie moves every 20 seconds, and only goes to the East Hall leading to the office if lured there. Otherwise, he will move through the West Hall, and then he will go in the office and attack using his guitar. (If the door is closed, he lurks in the West Hall Corner for a while before leaving) *Chica the Chicken: She makes the same movement pattern as Bonnie, except for going through the East Hall and East Hall Corner, and simply biting the player to attack. *Foxy the Pirate Fox: He deals the most damage due to having a hook, and lurks at the Pirate Show Stage. Flashing your light at him enough will cause him to shut down before he can leave, but if he does leave, you '''absolutely must '''close the door '''immediately '''upon seeing him missing or seeing him running down the hall. If you are too late, he will jump through the doorway and claw at you. *Springtrap: At the current moment, he only attacks if he spots the player. Otherwise, he never moves. Unlike the other animatronics, he wakes up at 2 am, making a narrow 12 AM to 2 AM to try to grab a empty head to wear. ''' Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon Games